


TBAM Notes: Transformers Reaction Force

by KaijuHobbit22



Series: TBAM Series [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuHobbit22/pseuds/KaijuHobbit22
Summary: These are my notes on all of the vehicles, weapons, equipment and personnel used by the TRF in my altered take for TLK.





	TBAM Notes: Transformers Reaction Force

Despite the United States Government shutting down Cemetery Wind and labeling it a rogue extremist organization because of its nefarious crimes against the Autobots and humanity due to Harold Attinger's manipulations against the President, Earth’s governments, minus Cuba, have declared that all Cybertronians are illegal, thus forming the TRF.

The Transformers Reaction Force, or TRF for short, is an international paramilitary force made up of former SpecOps soldiers from either the United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany and Italy that was formed for one purpose: to kill or capture any Cybertronians on Earth, regardless of faction.

Despite being independent, they work more closely with both the U.S and U.K Governments.

However, 65% of the TRF Soldiers are former Cemetery Wind Operatives that were unaware of their late director's crimes against humanity. And thus, they have no problem in eliminating or capturing Autobots.

The only place the TRF is forbidden to operate is Cuba, due to the Cuban Government granting the Autobots asylum in their island country.

Unlike Cemetery Wind, the TRF take extreme care to avoid civilian casualties, but they still crack down hard on humans who sympathize with the Autobots, like Cade Yeager and Adam Nova.

The Cybertronians they've captured are transported to the NBE Supermax in Fort Collins, Colorado, while the ones they've killed are dumped into the Laurentian Abyss.

The commanding officer of the TRF Soldiers in America is U.S Army Major Santiago Santos. A former Delta Force Operator, he was born in Sao Paulo, Brazil before legally immigrating to Phoenix, Arizona with his family when he was just 3. Although not a former Cemetery Wind Operative, Santos believes there is no difference between Autobots and Decepticons. To him, they're just planetary outlaws that need to be eradicated or incarcerated.

Among the TRF personnel are three former NEST Soldiers: U.S Army Ranger Colonel William Lennox, U.S Air Force Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps and Major Mike Graham of the British Special Air Service.

The commanding officer of the TRF is USMC General Chris Morshower, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

The main reason with Lennox, Epps and Graham in the TRF and Morshower as its commanding officer is to increase the chances of less conflict with the Autobots, due to their history with them, and focus more on eliminating Decepticons.

The color scheme of both the TRF's ground and aerial vehicles is the same as the TRF Battle Dress Uniform (BDU).

The standard-issue sidearm for the TRF is the Salient Arms International Tier One Glock 17 Pistol.

The standard-issued weapons used by the TRF is either the HK416 D10RS Assault Carbine or the M249E3 Paratrooper Squad-Automatic-Weapon, also known as the M249 Para SAW.

The Salient Arms International Tier One GRY Assault Rifle, easily recognizable by its 'JailBreak' muzzle device, is used by Lennox, Epps, Graham and other former NEST Soldiers instead.

The ground vehicles used by the TRF in the U.S are:

M1025A2 HMMWV

2007 Cadillac Escalade ESV

2014 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Regular Cab Pickup Truck

2000 Chevrolet Suburban 1500 LS 4WD

International MXT-MVA Crew Cab Truck

International MaxxPro Dash DXM MRAPV (Mine-Resistant-Ambush-Protected-Vehicle)

M977A4 HEMTT (Heavy-Expanded-Mobility-Tactical-Truck)

The M1025A2 HMMWVs have a roof-mounted M2HB HMG.

The 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 Regular Cab Pickup Trucks have a bed-mounted M2HB HMG.

The 2007 Cadillac Escalade ESVs also have a roof-mounted M134G Minigun.

The International MaxxPro Dash DXM MRAPV acts as a Mobile Command Center that Santos can use to personally take control of the TRF's Aerial Scout Drones.

The International MXT-MVA Crew Cab Truck is personally used by Lennox as a secondary Mobile Command Center.

The M977A4 HEMTT is used to both carry and recharge the TRF's Aerial Scout Drones.

The TRF's main air support in the U.S is the AH-64D Apache Longbow Attack Helicopter.

The two main drones used by TRF are both the Aerial Scout Drones and the Walker Scout Drones, both of which were developed by KSI.

The 30-foot Walker Scout Drone is used by the TRF to scout out nearby abandon city districts like Chicago or Detroit for any Cybertronian hotspots. Armed only with a M2HB HMG for self-defense, they can be easily destroyed by Cybertronian weapons.

The Aerial Scout Drone is armed with both an unknown type of minigun and an automatic grenade launcher that fires 40x46mmSR non-lethal beanbag rounds. With built-in facial recognition software, the Aerial Scout Drone's main purpose is to hunt down and incapacitate any humans suspected to be Autobot sympathizers.

The ground vehicles used by the TRF in the U.K are:

2004 Land-Rover Range Rover Vogue V8 Series III SUV

2016 Land-Rover Freelander 2 Metropolis SD4 SUV

2016 Lexus RX 450h F-Sport SUV

The main air support for the TRF in the U.K is the Wildcat AW159/AH1 Reconnaissance Helicopter.

Despite using Energon Detectors, the TRF can't detect Cybertronians who are using Energon Dampers.

The TRF have also developed the Inhibitor Cuff that causes a Cybertronian to be trapped in his or her alt-mode. They mostly use them when transporting captured Cybertronians to the NBE Supermax.


End file.
